


Irresistable

by MoonyNights



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blowjob mentioned, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyNights/pseuds/MoonyNights
Summary: A chance second meeting with skeleton monster Papyrus leads you to unintentionally prove how irresistable you can be. /Short with male Reader





	Irresistable

**Author's Note:**

> This took me WAYYY longer to finish then I thought it would. But finally I am ready to post.
> 
> English isn´t my first language. You have been warned.

Crisp autumn air dances around you for a moment longer as the door of the shop falls closed behind you. Soon however the warm coffee scented air encloses you firmly in the atmosphere of chattering customers. To your surprise the line is decently long that day. Then again it is quite the beautiful day outside. The trees have been slowly shedding their colorful leaves to rest in a crinkling blanket across the sidewalks and the sun is working overtime to create the most beautiful dawns and sunsets. First traces of frost in the air have caused people to start bundling up more in a greeting of the snow soon to come. Unbidden a smile stretches across your face. Autumn is truly the best of the seasons.

Slowly the line is moving along as the staff do their level best to prepare every order with the attention you are used to from them while also being fast enough that the more impatient people waiting in line will not kick up a fuss. Knowing the constant headache that dealing with tired customers is you make sure to give each of them your kindest smile whenever you can catch their eye. As a regular you have come to appreciate them, would even go so far to call some your friends. It is as you are waving to another of the regulars, a young black haired designer, that your attention is drawn to the people waiting in line behind you.

At the very edge of your attention you had of course noted their coming to a stop behind you and their friendly arguing, though not taking enough interest to know what it is about, but now your attention is fully called onto them. They are monsters, skeletons to be specific. While monsters are a very common sight you are fully aware that skeleton monsters are actually kind of rare because of their low numbers. Pleasantly but slightly confused you give a greeting to them. “Good morning.” The smaller of the two returns your greeting enthusiastically while the taller one just gives a somewhat amused and tired wave. “I HOPE YOUR MORNING IS GOING WELL,” you give an amused nod, “WE ARE STUCK ON AN ARGUMENT AND WOULD APRECIATE ANOTHER OPINION ON IT IF YOU HAVE THE TIME!” “Well I suppose I don´t see why not, we are going to be waiting for a little longer after all. I will try and do my best to help.” Smiling pleasantly you wait to be filled in on this argument.

“PUMPKIN SPICE OR CINNAMON?” A startled laugh slips from your lips. This is certainly not the kind of question you had expected. “Well that certainly sounds like a matter of personal taste,” you consider for a moment, “unless you are talking about wether or not it is the time for one or the other.” A quick enthusiastic nod has your answer much clearer. “In that case it is still pumpkin spice time.” At the sight of the smaller monsters pride for obviously having their side picked you refrain from finishing your thought out loud that you cannot begrudge the people ready to have some cinnamon in their live after all the pumpkin spiced things over the last few months. “I TOLD YOU SO.” “ya sure did bro,” comes smoothly from the taller one. It almost seems to startle the smaller of the two as they turn to you once more. “I AM SANS BY THE WAY AND THIS IS MY BROTHER PAPYRUS.”

With a soft smile you introduce yourself to the two brothers. Even with their initial question settled Sans seems more then happy to include you in the brothers conversation, engaging in very enthusiastic small talk. It´s refreshing and you certainly don´t mind the distraction from the wait. The two brothers are both quite interesting. Where Sans is much more loud and energetic, Papyrus seems more quiet and reserved but both are quite nice to talk to. During your time talking the line has moved on and it is now your turn to order causing you to turn away for a minute. By the time to tun back around Papyrus has his phone in hand. Normally that wouldn´t warrant a second glance but you happen to recognize that phone. The charm attached to it more specifically. You try your best not to react as you grow flustered by the memories it brings up.

A costume party on Halloween. The attention on you had felt intoxicating as you where left with your pick of who to approach if anyone. You choice had landed on a skeleton monster who didn´t need many words to be said to land with you on the floor in front of him, thick cock enclosed between your lips. Suppressing the shivers of remembered arousal you end up making quick excuses as soon as you have your coffee order in hand, making a point to wish them a wonderful day. During your escape you cannot help but wonder what the chances are that you two would meet twice in such a short time in locations not so close to one another.

For a while after that day you keep running into the two. It is actually funny that some weeks you more often run into the two brothers then your own neighbors. These accidental meetings are soured by your nerves at first. After all what if Papyrus recognizes you at some point? Or even simply remembers you. And then as you three become closer you start to wonder about the alternative. What if you end up really hurting his feelings down the line? The closer you become the more that possibility seems a looming nightmare. At the same time the more time passes the more reluctant you are to bring it up.

By the time Sans asks to exchange phone numbers and set up an actually intentional meeting you know that it is time to make a decision one way or another. Papyrus hasn´t made any mention of that night even at times where you two ran into each other without Sans present. Of course those times usually saw either one or both of you in a hurry, leaving little room to talk this out. But even after a couple movie nights and dinners he has yet to bring it up. So you finally sit yourself down and work up the calm you will need to talk this through with him.

During another movie night with the two brothers are you presented with a perfect opportunity to talk to Papyrus. Sans had just gotten a call from Alphys needing his help with an emergency. He promises he will be quick and back before you two can miss him but Papyrus seems unconvinced. The silence that the smaller skeleton leaves you in is quite awkward. With the minutes ticking by slowly your mouth ends up taking over. So you end up blurting out what is running across your mind randomly. It is that way that you end up with both of you in need of a shower. “I swear making pizza used to be easier.” As you wonder when the two of you became so hopelessly clumsy about cooking Papyrus breaks out into laughter having you join in quickly after. With a bit of time and elbow grease you two manage to clean the kitchen. All the surfaces now clean of flour and sauce that just leaves the two of you to be cleaned.

Papyrus sends you into the shower first. Scrubbing down quickly you are out of the shower again soon after. As you step out of the shower Papyrus is there, clean cloths clutched in his hands. Surprise has you stuck in place for a second as you both flush brightly. The way he stares at you for a moment reminds you of the party. “sorry,” Papyrus says with his voice rough. It puts you in a very confident, flirty mood. You grab a towel and start to dry off as you respond. “That´s alright. It´s only fair after last time.” You let your words hang in the air for a moment as you dry your legs, looking up at the tall monster from behind your disheveled hair.

If your full attention hadn´t already been focused on Papyrus the sinful groan he gives before closing the distance between you two would have you concentrating on only him. You stand upright, letting him crowd you against the wall without protest. Pliant and at ease you pay close attention to him as he begins talking. “you fucking tease,” he growls out sounding like it is an endearment, “do you have no idea how hard i worked to forget about you?” His hands transition from holding onto your hips to quickly stripping of his cloths without any pause in his talking. “when we saw you in that coffee shop i thought i was fucking dreaming. but of course Sans is there and he wants to be friendly and keep talking to you.”

Cloths gone now Papyrus hands slide smoothly over your skin, the slim bones eliciting shivers as they manipulate you. The entire time he doesn´t stop talking until you are weak at the knees. “all i could think about was those lips around my cock. About how damned beautiful your eyes are while lust blown and hungry.” You steady yourself with your arms around his shoulders as he rasps into your ear, fingers enclosing both of your cocks to stroke them languidly. “it took all i had to not drag you off somewhere to get my hands on you.” Hot arousal crawls over your skin. The way he husks such dirty things against your ear like the sweetest compliments leaves you dizzy with lust. And then there is the way he is touching you. If it didn´t mean interrupting his speech you would tell him to never stop.

“and then we run into you again. and keep running into you. and of course you just have to be funny and kind as well as just the most fucking sexy being in existence.” His free hand begins teasing at your nipples. “obviously Sans would want to be friends with you but all I can think about is bending you over the nearest flat surface to fuck you silly no matter who is looking. as if the universe is punishing me.” The images he puts in your head would be enough to reduce you to a whimpering mess even without his hands playing you like a fiddle. It´s overwhelming enough to make you hook your fingers into his ribs, causing him to groan deeply. A guttural growl sounds as he quickly winds out of your grasp to turn you around, pressing flat to your back.

Bony fingers slick with the feeling of buzzing magic tease at your entrance. With practiced, slow movements he works you open while still rattling of decadent fantasies with a voice that screams sex. “all this time you still have the nerve to act as if resisting you is no difficult thing at all. walking as if your every motion isn´t entirely intoxicating. biting your lips like it wouldn´t make everyone just desperate to fuck your mouth.” Low and husky intermixed with little groans the words wind through your mind. “talking as if your voice wouldn´t drive an angel to sin.” Spread open easily aided by magic on four of his fingers you can only tremble at the intense feelings behind these statements.

Gratefully you cling to his free hand as your fingers intertwine. Left breathless by his finally sinking his cock deep inside of you momentarily you finally speak up yourself. Interrupted with moans it takes you some time to string the sentence together. “I was starting to doubt that you even remembered.” Papyrus stills at the admission, gently turning your head to catch your gaze with a serious glare as if making sure you are paying attention. As if you could focus on anything but him right now. “how could i ever – how could _anyone_ ever fucking forget about you? you´re enchanting baby,” he sighs like a confession against your lips. Tingles race down your spine.

The words are more sweet then the other things he has been saying but they are said with the same tone. All of it is just one long confession of feelings so tender they are most done justice by an awed whisper. Ernest compliments that leave you speechless with a glimpse of the yet unsaid depth they come from. “Papyrus...” you trail off unable to sort your thoughts for a proper response. Instead you hold his hand more tightly gracing your lips gently against what you can reach of his skull. He continues his smooth thrusts into you, skull settling against your shoulder for a moment to nuzzle your skin affectionately.

“besides,” he speaks up again, “i had the picture.” A sharp snapshot memory flashes across your mind so vivid you can almost feel it of being on your knees, looking up at his phone and the little handmade charm dangling off of it held above your head to catch the perfect angle. Of being asked to look up and of complying gladly. “you have no idea what it was like to wake up to that,” he speeds up his thrusts, “my phone unlocking to that picture of this beautiful creature all bright eyed looking up at me. on your knees, lips all plump and sweet stretched around my cock. peaks of that delicious body and all that smooth skin. the hints of your tattoo at your hip.” Papyrus groan at the memory is almost enough to push you over the edge. “your eyes are so damned mesmerizing. not just in the picture with your pupils blown all wide from lust. do you even fucking realize the little flower petal flecks of bright color you have in them?” The hand digging into your hip snakes around your body to stroke your cock in an enticing rhythm.

“i stared at that picture for hours just remembering every tiny last detail from that night. and then you are just so fucking sweet too.” His growls stoke the inferno raging through your body, nurturing the bright flames in your heart. “that day in the coffee shop i was so distracted i barely noticed that you not recognizing me is very much an option. despite all the sexy things you keep doing you actually reacted very little to me that day. and then you went asking about the phone charm Sans made for me and i knew.” His heavy breathing rolls over your skin. The fact you have him so worked up he is doing it despite not needing to is intoxicating. “knowing made it so much harder to just keep my distance. i really just wanted to take you apart slowly but i was planning to do this properly. take you out on a date. spoil you in every way.” Gently you squeeze his hand, trying to properly concentrate through the intense pleasure.

“before this i was almost ready to ask you, have been making plans for such a fucking long time. and then you just have to go and be such a fucking flirt. more teasing then normal even and not an ounce of shame as if my self control wasn´t already about to snap.” “Mhnnnn, sorry.” He gives a guttural groan of lust and frustration. “don´t you ever fucking dare be sorry for being this absolutely irresistible,” Papyrus interrupts himself with a litany of curses. His tongue drags across your skin. “baby so damned sweet.” More compliments both filthy and sweet are heaped onto you as you lose your focus to your orgasm crashing down on you like a tidal wave. It all makes you hyper aware of the moment Papyrus spills inside of you, his teeth catching the skin of your shoulder and nipping a bruise into it.

It is a while before the both of you have calmed enough from your pleasure drunk stupor to move. Even then you hold onto each other for a little while longer. Voice raspy Papyrus talks once more. “i still wanna take you on that date baby. may i?” With a relaxed smile you look at your linked hands. “If it is with you I would like nothing more.” You share a tiny smile with each other. “Do you still need help planning it?” He chuckles lowly but seems to consider before answering. “next time.” It´s only then that you pull apart slowly, groaning lowly at the sensation. Together you step back into the shower, finally both cleaning off and cooling down. As the tingle of his magic evaporating rushed through you once more you find yourself vividly remembering the last time once more. The rush of it isn´t much of a surprise this time and doesn´t even make you wobble.

All cleaned up and dressed once more you put the pizza in the oven to bake and settle onto the couch. Neither of you is really following the movie, half asleep and leaned against each other as you are. Sans eventually returns to that picture just in time for the food to be ready. He doesn´t seem to feel a need to comment on your two being all up in each others space where he would usually take the seat in the middle before. Sans does however comment on the change of cloths. Being that the kitchen is spotless he ends up not chiding you two too much. The night ends to falling asleep on the couch and only barely waking up for a moment as you are carried up the stairs and settled into a bed, Papyrus settling in behind you within moments of stripping most of your cloths off.


End file.
